El amor es ciego
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: una historia de amor shiro x reader espero les guste esta realmente largo,y bueno ya nada mas que decir, shiro se enamora de una chica, mas esta esta enamorada de su hermano acaso ambos podran superar el dolor y estar juntos?


_**Hola mis amorcitos gorditos y traviesos que leen este fic, pues espero les guste esta historia que es shiro x reader asi es, es de mi hermoso hermano (?) con usted mi bella dama con la aparición especial de mi! El gran atsuya fubuki el provoca orgasmos de los fubuki bueno sin mas acá se los dejo**_

~El amor es ciego~

¿Acaso nunca han oído esa frase? Siempre he pensado que era una mentira… Hasta que te conocí

Es algo normal en mi ser distraída, o al menos eso suelen decirme, la verdad nunca me he dado cuenta si es cierto o no, después de todo siempre he dividido el mundo entre dos personas, entre mis agresores y los que han querido una amistad conmigo, después de todo, solo soy una burla en el mundo o al menos eso pensaba, soy la típica chica merecedora de ser insultada y agredida, soy callada y nunca levantó la mano para opinar, yo tan solo soy una muñeca, la muñeca perfecta que obedecía a pie de la letra para evitar ser lastimada, mis amigos siempre me dicen que hable, que no me dejara lastimar, que les dijera a mis padres aunque nunca lo haría, soy hija de los dueños de unos bancos, los bancos (tu apellido) por eso mucha gente se ha acercado a mi por interés después de todo siempre lo he sabido aunque tengo amigos, amigos de verdad que han estado para mi desde siempre, entre ellos mi mejor amigo que se llama Atsuya un chico amable aunque tiene su carácter muchas veces me protege, debo admitir que es muy atractivo pero nunca me fijaría en el después de todo es mi mejor amigo, aunque es muy callado respecto su familia pero nunca he preguntado demasiado después de todo es su secreto por lo que no me he buscado interponer

Atsuya: que asco, clase de historia sigo pensando que no debieron ponerla a la ultima hora –me masajeaba los hombros como solía hacer siempre-

TN: bueno tienes razón querido pero que haremos al menos es la última semana de clases –acaricie sus manos eran frías siempre estaba así- oye! Tu bufanda me está golpeando la cara!

Atsuya: no entiendo porque te molesta es cien por ciento algodón! Pero es injusto es decir ya hasta hicimos los exámenes y debemos seguir recibiendo clases es muy tonto –se sentó a mi lado mirando con enojo a sus libros-

TN: te lo he explicado u millón de veces, siempre hay alumnos que llevan bajas calificaciones –reí y le pegue en su cabeza con cuidado- como tú y los maestros dan esta clases para que mejoren así que no digas nada que te conviene

Atsuya: bueno tienes razón pero no me pegues –le sonreí y me senté ya que había entrado el maestro-

El tiempo paso y el maestro antes de que faltara unos minutos nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en pareja como siempre los chicos y chicas gritaban poniéndose con sus mejores amigos o novias, atsuya se acerco a mí y jalo mi pupitre par que estuviéramos en pareja nuca había entendido porque un chico como él, que siempre tenía chicas babeándose por el se juntaba conmigo pero era obvio que no me molestaba lo más probable era que si no fuera mi mejor amigo yo también estaría babeando por el pero yo tenía el mejor puesto a su lado todos los días, siempre pensaban que éramos novios, por eso siempre me criticaban aplicando a que me debía acostar con él, pues decían que él nunca se fijaría en mi aunque él me había dicho ya muchas veces que ante el yo era alguien atractiva, la razón de porque nos habían puesto en pareja era porque haríamos un trabajo acerca de la segunda guerra mundial, pero era para mañana así que decidí que lo mejor sería hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que atsuya necesitaba un ocho cincuenta para pasar la materia y no ir a reposición, el juego que teníamos con atsuya era de tratarnos como pareja ya que odiaba que las chicas del salón se le acercaran seguido a invitarlo a una cita o a algo así que cuando el maestro salió me acaricio la mano

Atsuya: lo vez cielo siempre nos ponen trabajo extra.

TN: si pero si mal no lo recuerdo lo necesitas cielo, anda no te quejes ven conmigo a mi casa y hacemos la tarea. –Le sonreí recostándome en su hombro dejando que acariciara mi cabello-

Atsuya: Hoy no puedo… pero y si mejor vienes a mi casa? –me sonrió aunque tuve que admitir que se veía nervioso-

TN: claro me encanta la idea! Al fin conoceré a tu familia –sonreí acariciando su cabello-

Atsuya: bueno solo a mi hermano mi madre se va de casa casi treinta minutos que regrese y mi padre trabaja en Hokkaido –al escuchar el timbre comenzó a arreglar su mochila-

TN: tienes un hermano? –estaba sorprendida y era la verdad era la primera vez que oia hablar sobre su hermano-

Atsuya: sí, nunca te lo había dicho no creí que fuera necesario –me sonrió y nos cubrimos con su paraguas-

La verdad en todo el camino no hablamos de muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas eran acerca de cosas tontas, ahora que lo pensaba nada era realmente relevante, siempre hablábamos sobre estupideces, aunque sabíamos cuando ponernos serios caminamos por las calles que ahora tenían charcos debido a las lluvias que frecuentemente habían, llegamos a una linda casa de doble planta tenía un buzón el cual decía "Fubuki"

Atsuya: solo… no te pongas nerviosa ni nada parecido por mi hermano, el odia eso

TN: por supuesto tonto me comportare –le sonreía cada vez tenia mas curiosidad y mas ganas de conocer al hermano de Atsuya talvez era discapasitado o le faltaba algún miembro por lo que me dijo Atsuya-

Al entrar note que estaba correctamente decorado, las paredes de un tono blanco, me acerque a la chimenea y note las fotos de atsuya con un chico muy parecido a el, solo que con cabello gris note algo en sus ojos, eran tristes, de color gris, a comparación de los ojos de atsuya de un bello naranja, mire a Atsuya que corrió a las escaleras por lo que decidi acercarme

Atsuya: Idiota! Que te ha dicho mamá? No debes bajar las escaleras solo.

Xx: pero Atsuya! Las he bajado miles de veces y lo hago con cuidado además escuche que alguien abría la puerta y estaba aburrido haya arriba

Atsuya: que haremos contigo shiro… bueno ven te quiero presentar a alguien

Me quede en silencio viendo a ese atractivo chico, sus ojos me llamaron la atención, traía una venda cubriéndolos, aunque eso no era todo lo que llamaba mi atención, su piel era como la de atsuya, pálida como si fuera un copo de nieve, era un poco más bajo que atsuya al parecer se llamaba shiro al estar cerca de mi puso un mano en mi hombro por lo que Salí de mis pensamientos

TN: e-eh? Un gusto shiro… me llamo (TN) es un gusto conocerte… -sonreí esperando una sonrisa de él la cual conseguí-

Shiro: el gusto es mío! Me llamo Shiro Fubuki tengo 16 años soy el hermano mayor de Atsuya –se veía emocionado- nunca he tenido amigos aparte de las personas que me ha presentado Atsuya espero y podamos llevarnos muy bien –me sonreía animado-

TN: vaya que chico… -susurre aunque me sentía feliz él se veía animado- y porque no tienes más amigos?

Atsuya: iré a ver qué hay de almuerzo los dejo para que se conozcan –nos sonrió animado y se retiro por una puerta-

Shiro: bueno yo soy ciego… por lo que no salgo mucho de casa al menos que sea con mi familia y por eso me cuesta conseguir amigos –se aparto un poco- pero hace poco me operaron sabes y por eso traigo esta venda en mis ojos! Si todo salió bien podre ver y empezare a ir al colegio con ustedes

TN: oh… -susurre algo triste al oír que era ciego, sus manos eran frías como las de Atsuya pero no me importo deje que tocara mi cara para que conociera mis facciones-

Shiro: no lo hagas! –me grito haciendo un adorable puchero- no sientas lastima! Soy alguien normal!

TN: claro que no te tengo lastima querido –le sonreí despeinándolo un poco- tan solo pienso que tener esa venda en tu cara a de ser muy incomodo

Shiro: bueno tienes razón, eres muy bonita, tus facciones son tan delicadas como si fueran de una muñeca, dime eres la novia de mi hermano? –Me sonrió amablemente jugando con un mechón de cabello-

TN: claro que no! Tan solo somos amigos, aunque me sorprende que tu hermano no tenga novia es muy atractivo como tú

Shiro: muchas gracias por pensar que soy atractivo

TN: ni lo menciones… y dime shiro como… bueno estudias?

Shiro: que sea ciego no significa que sea más tonto u otra cosa me vienen a dar clases a casa

Sonreía shiro era realmente agradable, la tarde pasó rápida terminamos la tarea, y por suerte salimos muy bien tuvimos un diez por lo que Atsuya paso la materia, al terminar las clases nos dimos cuenta que ninguno necesitaría ir a reposición y lo que era mejor aún a shiro le quitaría la venda de los ojos, cada día solía ir a visitarlo, nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos aunque notaba más distante a Atsuya todos estábamos en el quirófano

Shiro: señor! Hágalo rápido ya quiero ver! Ya quiero ver! –aplaudía emocionado-

Estaba muy feliz, shiro al fin podría ver eso era lo que más me emocionaba sujetaba la mano de Atsuya y el la mía ambos estábamos ansiosos y sin hablar de la madre de shiro que sostenía las manos de su esposo conteniendo las lagrimas el doctor termino de quitar la venda y sonrió

Doctor: bien ábrelos lentamente y parpadea…

Todos nos quedamos en silecio shiro obedeció sus ojos se abrieron lentamente eran de un hermoso gris nos vio a cada uno

Shiro: los veo! Mamá! Papá! –dijo emocionado abrazandolos-

su madre exploto en llato abrazo al doctor al igual que su padre shiro nos miro y nos abrazo a cada uno pude ver esas lagrimas en los ojos de atsuya por lo que solo sostuve mas fuerte su mano aunue grande fue mi sorpresa soltarme y salir de la habitación para contestar e teléfono shirose acerco a mi y me abrazo acaricio mi espalda yo no pude soportar mas, por lo que explote en llantó, en vrdad lo había llegado a querer era una de esas personas fáciles de querer

shiro: realmente eres hermosa… -susurro en mi oído y secó mis lagrimas-

TN: eres un tonto… -eso me hizo sonrojarme de sobre manera aunque trate de calmarme-

Los días pasaban, solia salir con shiro a comer, o tan solo venia a mi casa a ver películas, cada vez me hacia mas cercana a él aunque siempre preguntaba por atsuya aunque siempre que intentaba invitarlo a salir, o a ver una película en mi casa su respuesta era siempre la misma un "estoy enfermo" o un "ya estoy ocupado ese día" por lo que un día decidí preguntarle a shiro estábamos en una pista de patinaje a comparación de mi el lo hacia bien, me sostuvo de los hombros ayudándome

TN: shiro… no sabes que tiene tu hermano casi no sale conmigo ya acaso esta enojado conmigo?

Shiro: no para nada –me sonrió y comenzó a acelerar- es solo que la novia lo tiene ocupado

TN: no-novia? Te equivocas shiro… el no tiene novia –me detuve sin importarme que la gente me dijera que debía tener mas cuidado mi corazón se estaba acelerando… atsuya no podía tener novia-

Shiro: eh? Mi hermano si tiene novia! Se llama… Natsumi! –Me sonrió sin saber que acababa de romper mi corazón en miles de pedazos-

Y en ese momento mi vida se vino abajo… el chico que me gustaba, aunque no lo admitía, el chico a cual amaba tenia novia, y no solo eso, era la chica que solía molestarme… pero era imposible es decir yo soy amiga de atsuya desde hace ocho meses, atsuya había visto miles de veces como ella me golpeaba o me lanzaba las cosas al suele en ese momento mi vida colapso no evite unas lagrimas Salí de la pista sin importarme que los patines lastimaran mis pies por no ir patinando si no que caminando, Salí y me los quite rápidamente, me estaba atanco mis agujetas mis lagrimas no paraban shiro había venido tras de mí se paro enfrente de mi parecía que no notaba que acababa de romper mi corazón la persona que mas amaba acababa de traicionarme

TN: oye… creo que cre-creo que… debo irme un gusto verte –cerré los ojos estaba llorando me sentí traicionada y de la persona a la que mas amaba

Shiro: que tienes porque lloras? –se acerco a mi sujetando mi mejilla-

TN: dejame en paz! –le grite era idéntico a atsuya… él era atsuya su cara, ambos tenían pequeños rasgos diferentes- te odio! No quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu estúpido hermano nunca jamás! –lo empuje, le arroje una tarjeta en la cual decía todo lo que sentía por atsuya… le pediría ese día shiro que se la diera pero ya no importaba

Los días pasaron no veía a atsuya y tampoco el a mi dejamos de hablarnos, ya no le enviaba mensajes de a shiro aunque el tratara de hablar conmigo, me llamaba mas no contestaba, no salía de mi habitación mucho menos de mi casa, pero ese día quise salir quería ir por un libre… nevaba después de amar esa época la odiaba, me recordaba a atsuya y shiro pase por una librería, planeaba regresar a casa aunque note algo, era shiro estaba cargando un regalo, me puse la capucha de mi suéter cubriéndome cara lo menos que quería era verlo, aunque fue en vano ya que tomo mi muñeca

TN: creí decirte que quería que me dejaras en paz! –Estaba enojada-

Era el parque al que siempre iba con shiro acaso nunca lo superaría? La verdad es que si dolía

Shiro: se que no soy atuya… -estaba llorando eso me sorprendió- pero quiero hablar contigo por favor…

TN: bien que quieres? –me senté en una banca mirando cómo se sentaba a mi lado-

Shiro: dime porque me odias? Yo te quiero mucho… atsuya es un idiota y te lastimo pero yo como te lastime? –susurro mirándome-

TN: te pareces a él… tu lo sabías verdad? Sabias que lo amaba y aun asi no me lo dijiste antes

Shiro: lo sabía pero quería evitarte esa tristeza… no lo entiendo porque lo sigues queriendo? –me miro seriamente-

TN: nunca se olvida el primer amor –suspire y me seque algunas lagrimas- y siempre se lucha por el

Shiro: entonces luchare por mi primer amor.. .

TN: y quien es tu primer amor? –susurre mirándolo algo sorprendida debía ser una broma ambos se habían enamorado era obvio que se alejarían de mi-

Shiro: oye… -se acerco a mí y me puso una bufanda cubriendo mis ojos-

TN: que haces?

Shiro: soy idéntico a atsuya… tu lo dijiste tan solo piensa que soy el así tu serás feliz con tu primer amor y yo con el mío

TN: pero tú no eres atsuya… eres idéntico a él pero no eres él

rio suavemente y se puso de pie mirándome y sujeto mi mentón mis mejillas se sonrojaron debía ser una broma se acerco a mi lentamente separo un poco mis labios y me beso… se había tenido que agachar un poco después de todo el era más alto que yo, sujeto mi cadera atrayéndome más a él, acaso ese chico tan inocente ante los ojos de todos podía ser tan buen besador? Pues la verdad me lo estaba demostrando, sus labios eran finos, al igual que sus manos estaban fríos abrí lentamente mis ojos, ambos estábamos a centímetros, su apoyaba su frente en la mía, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mías, los copos de nieve caían lentamente, era como si todo se hubiera arreglado con shiro para preparar la mejor escena de película romántica en la cual él y yo éramos los protagonistas, mi mirada bajo al suelo estaba sonrojada y estaba segura que él lo había notado.

Shiro: dime linda? –Me abrazo contra su pecho-

TN: shir…

Me había callado con su dedo índice a señal de que me callara aunque no entendí el motivo mas decidi esperar a que el me lo explicara

Shiro: no soy shiro… soy atsuya… siempre te he amado –me abrazaba y sostenía mis manos llenaba mi rostro de besos-

Por un momento llegue a pensar que él era atsuya, sus manos, su voz, todo era idéntico a atsuya pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo y esas palabras alegraran mi corazón el no era atsuya, el era fubuki, y sabía muy bien que él estaba enamorado de mi mas no atsuya, el era feliz con su novio posiblemente ahora estarían juntos

TN: porque los haces? –susurre mirándolo necesitaba saberlo me había quitado la bufanda para mirarlo con mis enormes ojos, necesitaba oír una respuesta o posiblemente enloquecería-

Shiro: las personas nunca olvidad a su primer amor… tu misma lo dijiste, y tu eres mi primer amor quieras aceptarlo o no… y si tú me llegas a querer aunque siendo atsuya lo hare, me teñiré el cabello, utilizare lentes de contacto

TN: idiota.. –lo empuje contra la banca asiendo que se sentara nada me importo en ese momento-

Y una vez mas el tiempo se detuvo… me sente en sus piernas olvidando por completo que el no era atsuya el era shiro, mi shiro fubuki, el ciego del que mehbaia enamorado, el chico que me había enseñado a patinar, olvide por un momento que amaba a atsuya y me di cuenta de algo, shiro siempre había estado para mi incluso cuando lo hbaia tratado tan mal lo bee sin importarme nada y al separarme mire sus ojos

Shiro: juntos para siempre? –tomo mi meñique entrelazándolo con el de el

TN: juntos para siempre

**Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
